Beauty and the Beast
by SulliMike23
Summary: This is my first Song-fic and my first CCS fanfic guys. Tomoyo and Eriol have a surprise for Sakura at her high school prom. S+S send in reviews and no flames pls.


****

Beauty and the Beast

Mike: Ok guys, this is my first song-fic and Card Captor Sakura fanfic too so bare with me.

Syaoran: Just get on with it!

Mike: AHH! Syaoran-sama, how'd you get in here?

Syaoran: You never lock your door.

Mike: oh boy.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, please let Mike get on with his disclaimer.

Syaoran: *Blushes and gives up* Ok Sakura.

Mike: Whew, Arigatou Sakura-chan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the song Beauty and the Beast. All rights go to their owners.

It was a beautiful day in Tomoeda, Japan with the usual hustle and bustle that goes on. However, one small home was having its usual business with one small problem, the youngest member of their family, Sakura Kinomoto, was not her happy self in sometimes. For instance, whenever she saw a certain brown teddy bear she would frown and sometimes cry. At night, she would stay up and cry herself to sleep and constantly dream of a chestnut-haired, amber-eyed, handsome, young Chinese boy. Her Father, brother, guardian beast, and friends all became concerned that she wasn't being her normal, cheerful self at all since he left for Hong Kong.

However, on this faithful morning, Tomoyo Daidouji and her boyfriend Eriol Hirragizawa were planning something special at the local high school they all attended. But they had to keep it a secret from Sakura at any cost. This was the night of the high school prom and they wanted to surprise Sakura in a very special way.

~~~ The Kinomoto house ~~~

Sakura's alarm clock kept on blaring for her to wake up but the emerald-eyed, auburn-haired beauty couldn't get up. Then a small, yellow, white-winged bear flew to the alarm and shut it off before yelling something in her ear.

"WAKE UP SAKURA YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!"

The 17 year old girl shot up out of bed with her usual, "HOE!!!" yell.

(A/N: Oh in case anyone is wondering this takes place 7 years after Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong and after the 2nd CCS movie.)

"Kero-chan! I told you not to do that!" Sakura yelled at her guardian beast.

"Well excuse me for not trying to get you up before the bell rings!" Kero replied sarcastically.

"HOE!?" Sakura looked at the time and realized it was 7:15. She got up, got dressed for school, and ran downstairs with Kero flying close behind.

~~~ Downstairs ~~~

"Ohayo, Otou-san! Ohayo, Onii-chan!" Sakura greeted her two family members.

"Ohayo, Kaijou." Her brother Touya said grinning.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled at her brother with an annoyed look.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get going. Tomoyo is already outside waiting for you." He informed her.

"Ok, Sayonara!" Sakura yelled as she picked up a piece of toast before running out the door.

~~~ Later after school ~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo were taking their usual route home when Tomoyo brought up a very important subject.

"Are you going to the prom tonight Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with her usual excited look.

"I don't know Tomoyo-chan, I don't feel like going." Sakura responded sadly.

"Aww come on Sakura, you've gotta come!" Tomoyo pleaded to her best friend and cousin.

"Alright I will go and in one of your designed dresses too." Sakura said giving up.

"Great! I'll get started on you at 5:00 Ok?" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Ok."

"Ja Ne Sakura-chan!"

"Ja Tomoyo-chan!"

~~~ Later at the prom ~~~

The high school gym was filled with many students including Sakura's best friends. Hundreds of High School couples were there enjoying the scenery. Many of the men wore handsome tuxedoes and suits with their girlfriends or dates. Many of the girls wore many beautiful dresses but out of all of them, one wore the most beautiful of all. Sakura wore a stunning pink dress with little images of cherry blossoms on it. Her beautiful auburn hair was tied up in a bun behind her with compliments of Tomoyo. She wore beautiful red high-heal slippers.

It was 15 minutes into the prom and most of the dancing was fast dancing provided by many famous artists from different countries including America. Just then, Tomoyo and Eriol took the stage with a pair of microphones.

"Alright everyone, we'll begin couple dances now as me and Tomoyo will sing 'Beauty and the Beast' from the movie of the same name. So ladies and gentlemen pick your partners." Eriol spoke as he and Tomoyo got the music started.

When the music began, many couples went to the dance floor. Sakura, on the other hand, went to sit down at a chair and watch them all dance. Little did she know, someone was heading her way.

__

Tomoyo: Tale as old as time.

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly.

A young man entered the gym catching the attention of many people. The young man turned his head a couple of times before spotting a certain auburn-haired beauty. He smiled and began walking towards her.

__

Eriol: Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Both: Beauty and the Beast

As the young man walked towards Sakura, many heads turned to look at him. He seemed so familiar to everyone and they were surprised to see someone like him around. Sakura was looking at all the couples dance and had a sad look on her face. Just then, a very familiar hand extended to her. She looked at it and eyed to whom it belonged to. When she looked, emerald met amber as she met the eyes of someone she knows. It was a very handsome chestnut-haired, amber-eyed Chinese boy at her age. When he got her attention, he just smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

Sakura couldn't help but to shed tears. "Syaoran-kun?"

He nodded understanding her question.

Sakura smiled back and took his dance. "Yes you may."

He helped her up and led her to the dance floor. Once there, he put his arms around her tiny, slim waist, she puts her arms, carefully, around his neck, and then they begin to dance slowly like the rest of the couples.

__

Both: Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just assure

As the sun will rise

Sakura and Syaoran continued their little dance gaining the attention of many people especially the ones on stage. Sakura was confused on why Syaoran was there.

"Syaoran, when did you get here?" She finally asked.

"I got here this morning. Stayed at Eriol's house while you were at school." Syaoran explained not taking his eyes off her.

Sakura just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder not wanting this moment to end. Syaoran kept dancing with her and sniffed her beautiful hair smelling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Tomoyo and Eriol continued to sing and enjoying this moment.

__

Both: Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just assure

As the sun will rise

Soon enough a circle was around the dancing couple with people watching them with smiles on their faces. But many of the other couples continued to dance with them to the music.

__

Tomoyo: Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Both: Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Sakura then realized something about Syaoran's being here. She turned her head towards Tomoyo who just simply winked at her along with Eriol. She then turned her attention back to the man she loves.

"I missed you Sakura." Syaoran finally said.

"I missed you too Syaoran." Sakura said gazing into his handsome amber eyes.

__

Eriol: Certain as the sun

Tomoyo: Certain as the sun

Eriol: Rising in the East

Tomoyo: Tale as old as time

Eriol: Song as old as rhyme

Both: Beauty and the Beast

Memory flashbacks went into Sakura's mind from the day she met Syaoran while chasing the Thunder Card, to the day she, Tomoyo, Meiling, and him were all trapped in the Maze card, to the day she became the Card Mistress, and right to the day he had to leave for Hong Kong. When she first met him he was a beast; but her beauty tamed the beast within him and he became the one man she loves. He was a wild wolf and she was a beautiful cherry blossom. He came, smelt her, and tamed the beast within himself over time.

__

Tomoyo: Tale as old as time

__

Eriol: Song as old as rhyme

Both: Beauty and the Beast

Syaoran took one last look into Sakura's beautiful emerald-green eyes and smiled.

"I love you my little cherry blossom." He whispered.

"I love you too my little wolf." She whispered back

Then they leaned their heads forward capturing each other's lips in a beautiful, passionate kiss that sealed their love forever just as Tomoyo and Eriol finished the song.

__

Both: Beauty and the Beast

****

The End

Mike: Whew! That was done in three days.

Tomoyo: KAWAII!!!

Mike: AHH! Tomoyo!

Kero: Why'd you have to make that Gaki dance with Sakura, Mike!?

Mike: ::holds a plate of pudding:: Oh Kero!

Kero: ::Looks at it and grabs it:: Pudding! ::Flies away with it::

Mike: ::Grins:: He's easy to please. So…

Tomoyo: Send in your reviews!

Mike: Tomoyo! That's my line!

Tomoyo: Couldn't help myself.

Mike: Oh boy! -_-;


End file.
